


The Shooting Star

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Shooting Star, granted wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a shooting star</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shooting Star

Why don't we start with this? Once upon a time there was a young shooting star. He was small and tiny and silvery-green, not entirely golden yet, but he was old enough – almost a million years old – to fly alone over the sky. He loved to fly around, to watch the people look up to him and make their wishes. And – as all shooting stars – he sometimes granted them. 

 

There was this young girl who cried and when he flew over she looked at him and thought about her mother who was really, really sick and the shooting star flickered and granted her wish. He was happy, when he flew over the next time and saw the girl and her mother together and both were happy, too. 

 

There was this old man who had nothing and no one but his dog but the dog ran away because it had chased a rabbit. The old man had searched for it for a very long time and he was desperate and when he saw the shooting star, he made his wish. And the shooting star flickered and found the dog, led it back to the man who wept into it's fur. He was happy. 

 

There was this pretty woman who was supposed to marry but the man was a mean guy who already had beaten her and when he flew over she made her wish. A few days later the man got arrested for attacking a police officer and she cried for joy. The shooting star was happy. 

 

There was this little boy who lived with his younger brother and his parents in a small home. But the father was a drunkard who beat the children and the mother didn't stop him, didn't protect the two boys. The boy saw the shooting star and made a wish and only a few weeks later they were brought away to an orphanage because the drunkard had killed himself and his wife in an accident. The boys were happy and the shooting star too. 

 

There was this boy who was a little different. He used to read comics instead of doing sports with the other children, he wore glasses and the children in his school always teased him and he didn't have much friends. One day, when the shooting star flew over him and he saw him, the boy looked up at him and made a wish, but this was one wish, he couldn't grant right now because the boy wished, he would find someone to love him as he was. But the shooting star promised himself to come back for him. 

 

There was this girl who had just finished high-school and her parents were poor. They said, she would never become anything else. She would be poor her whole live because she would never be able to afford the college fees. When she saw the shooting star she looked up to him and begged him for a chance to prove them wrong. He flickered and granted her wish and she got a scholarship. She smiled and promised to study hard and when she would have the money she would buy her mom a nice house.

 

There was this boy and he looked familiar. It was the brother of the boy he had visited some years ago. The boy lived in the circus now and when he saw him fly over the sky he looked up at him and made his wish and the boy became famous as worlds greatest marksman. 

 

There was this man who was a soldier. The shooting star knew him because he had promised him to come back for him. He was in the desert and he was shot and he was about to die when he flew over him. The man just looked up at him and he didn't make a wish, he closed his eyes and waited to bleed out. But the shooting star didn't want to let him die and he flickered and granted a wish even if it wasn't spoken. A few locals found the man and took him with them, treated his wounds and nursed him back to health. 

 

There was this boy who was the best marksman in the world. No one was better than him but he trusted the wrong people and they made him do bad things. The shooting star was sad and he flickered and the boy ran away. But his brother and his mentor followed him and they fought against him and shot at him. And when he lay dying in the back alley the shooting star flickered and granted a wish unspoken.

 

There was this young man who once was a soldier, who once used to read comics, who only wanted to find someone to love him, who was supposed to find a dangerous criminal with a bow. The shooting star flew over him and the man looked up for a moment. He flickered. The man didn't move. He flickered again and this time he followed him. 

 

There was a shooting star who had promised to grant a wish. He had promised a boy to find someone to love him. And he had found the perfect match for him but the young man he had chosen lay dying in a back alley. But he had promised it to the boy and he always kept his word. The young man in the back alley was dying and the other man came closer. The shooting star had only so much time left. He flickered and the young man opened his eyes and looked at him, smiled because he thought he would die now. But the shooting star had made a promise and he always kept his word. He flew down and touched the young man's chest and flickered one last time and the young man arched. The other man came around the corner and saw the young man lying there and he came over to him. They talked and the man he had granted his wish to, took the young man with him, arrested him but said, that he would give him a choice if he would join the organization he worked for. The man was fascinated by the young man's eyes that had turned from blue to a silvery-green and the man felt a flutter in his chest. No one had seen the burnt out piece of stone that lay beside the young man in the dirt.

 

Once upon a time there was a shooting star...

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
